


There's a Part of Me in You

by BiteTheApple



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Oliver's POV, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteTheApple/pseuds/BiteTheApple
Summary: Oliver is sorry
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	There's a Part of Me in You

**Author's Note:**

> My first time...to submit a drabble - yay!
> 
> Prompt #1 'First Times'
> 
> hit the wordcount too!
> 
> This is NOT one of my usual light-hearted capers! But sometimes I just need to release the old angst-valve, so here you go...I hope you like it.

  
“I’m sorry,” Oliver whispered to the sleeping boy.

Sorry he was leaving, sorry he was going to hurt him and sorry that he wasn’t _nearly_ as brave, as strong.

There had been a small moment in time, early in the morning, before the house woke up, after they had made love for the first time – messy, sweaty, painful, awkward, heart-stoppingly _beautiful_ love - when he _did_ feel strong. Strong enough to have the courage to tell his parents, and end things for good with the girl and just stay… _stay_ …

As his hand glided over the soft skin of Elio’s chest, where hours before he’d smeared his own cum to mark him as _mine, mine, mine_ , it felt like his future life was right there under his finger-tips. A future he never thought would be his. A life of love and acceptance and joy with this beautiful boy and his remarkable family...

…but then the boy had woken up full of shame and regret and doubt. And although Oliver realised that it was just the manifestation of a shy seventeen-year-old’s fear, he knew in that second that the life he’d glimpsed wasn’t to be.

So they’d swam and talked – and later on fucked and kissed and cried – and Oliver knew that the moment was gone. Lost in time, like tears in rain.

In a few hours they would stuff their belongings into their backpacks and head for the train station. And he would shift this past-and-present-and-future life to another dimension, taking only a book and a postcard with him – and leaving behind a blue shirt. And his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> After finally getting my head around what a 'drabble' was (I know, I know...) I woke up at 1am and wrote this all on my phone! Funny what goes through your head while you're sleeping isnt it?
> 
> A couple of Blade Runner nods (4th fave film) 
> 
> if you like it, I would love you to let me know ♥️
> 
> Peace & Love you wonderful bunch


End file.
